This is Love
by accentric.punctuation
Summary: Everytime i see his face, i just long to touch every inch of it, to examine it through my fingertips...  just a little drabble from Katara and Zuko's POV about how they feel to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! it's me me again!

pheew! i never thought i would ever upload any story this soon! (well, soon for me). i was just in the mood to write all of a sudden, and TA-DAAA.

this is just a little drabble from Katara's POV. i'll upload from Zuko's POV in the next chapter.

if you would give me your opinion, i'd be very happy! i want to know what you all think of my writing.

well, don't let me keep you!

**Disclaimer: Zuko and Katara is not mine. **

Is this what love feels like?

Everytime i see his face, i just long to touch every inch of it, to examine it through my fingertips. To remember the contour of his face, every inch of it. Even the scarred part. Where the skin wrinkled, and reddened. Not repulsed, no. _Never _repulsed. I want to remember it for the rest of my life.

His shaggy black hair,the way it fell so smoothly from his head, how it moves along with him. The soft feel of his hair.

His body..._good god!_

I just want to touch _every part _of it, from head to toe.

Every inch of his body scar, the feel of his bones , the hard muscles of his hands, feet, torso...

I want to trace my fingers along his back bone. His smooth yet rough skin from his years of hardships. His rough calloused hands...his very well muscled legs, and his very sexy looking neck...

His laugh, the baritone that sounded just..._rich._ How his laugh always makes me want to laugh as well.

His soft and very very beautiful smile. Whenever he smiles at me so warmly, so softly, like it was just me and him in this world, my heart feels like exploding from his warmth.

His personality. I mean, _yes, _there are parts of his personality that is just soooooo annoying sometimes, but i don't care.

I don't care how annoying, or how stupid he can be, to me he's just Zuko. Everything, every part of his personality, the annoying ones, the endearing ones, the amazing ones, the hardheaded ones..

I love them all.

I love them all because it's what made him Zuko.

It's Zuko that i fell in love with.

Every inch of his physique, his warmth, his smile, his personality.

He's _my _Zuko for the rest of our lives, and the lives beyond that.

Mine and mine alone.

i think this is the most emotional one i've ever written. i am actually very satisfied with how this turned out!

well, i guess when you're in the mood, not even your hurting wrist (which hurts a LOT) will stop you hehehe.

lemme know what you think, okay! thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Ola readers! so this is the Zuko Pov.

i hope i don't write him too OOC.

well, personally i think this is what Zuko would have said (more or less), but i don't know. i'll let you readers be the judge.

enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Every character i've mentioned below is not mine.**

Love.

It used to be just a word to me. Never had any special meaning to it.

And it's not like i have a very good example for it anyway. I mean, just look at my parents. I know that they had been happy for a limited amount of time, that is until my father went ambitious and trying to take over the world, but i kind of doubt that they have ever been _truly _in love with one another.

So, for a long time in my head, the word 'love' is just that. Another word in a dictionary.

Lust? Oh i _know _lust. I am a man after all.

I have succumbed to that lust a lot of times, mind you. Mai was one of the example.

But combining lust and love? It was _never _on my mind.

But with Katara, it was different.

Sure, i first notice her because of the lust i have. Hey, i'm still a hot blooded male specimen. _of course _i notice her physical qualities first.

But it was only at first. With time, i gradually came to know her better, understanding her better, getting even closer, and closer each day. I didn't even know when that feeling of comradeship, friendship started to become something even more. More deeply than either one of us could ever imagine or suspected.

i didn't know when i started to notice every single thing about her, like how her hair was made in that day. How she would quirk her eyebrows whenever she's annoyed at something or someone. How she pouted when she did not get something done her way.

Everytime i see her face, i want to touch it. feel the soft skin in my hand, remembering how her face shaped. Her smooth round cheek that feels like a baby's, her long and slightly round at the tip nose.

i want to remember the shape of her body. To run my hand on her soft smooth skin, tracing along her bones. Her slim hands and legs, her breast that just..._fit_ in my hands, her long small and delicate neck.

I want to brush her long wavy brown hair. Just let it fall through her head way down to her body. Seeing her covered in it. I always love it whenever she let her hair down.

Her soft voice, how she manages to made every sound she makes heard like a song. A siren's song, so alluring, calling me. Needing me.

And most of all, her personality.

Her fiery passion that matched mine, her tempers, her quirkiness, her kindness, every little bit of her personality that made her Katara.

The Katara that i love with all of me.

_My _Katara for the rest of our lives and the lives beyond that.

Mine and mine alone.

Doooneee finally.

let me know what you guys think okay? Thank you so muuuch


End file.
